Project Justice: The Wrath of Olympus
by FriendlyMushroom
Summary: The Greek gods exist. And every 1,000 years they reunite at mount Olympus to discuss between peace or war. After a discussion between the gods, war erupts between Zeus and Poseidon, and each selects a champion to bring glory to them. Aqualad, lost son of Poseidon, and Wonder Girl, secret daughter of Zeus, are both chosen as the champions. Aqualad/Wonder Girl/Speedy.


**Heya people! So, here I am, with a whole new idea, far different from my usual projects. But before entering the real summary, let's start with a little something I considered important:**

**The name of this story, as you may have noticed, starts with the legend: "Project Justice". That's because this story is one of five stories that will have that legend on its name.**

**The five stories I'm talking about, are "sister stories" that will happen at the same time but on different places and with different characters. I know this is a little hard to understand, but the "sister stories" are independent stories that share one same continuity.**

**How does it work? Well, it's simple actually, let's say there is a natural disaster taking place in this story, for example an earthquake, it is part of this story, but characters from another sister story may have heard of an earthquake happening closely, and perhaps that earthquake caused a tsunami that affects them, so the tsunami is the main theme of that story, but found it's accidental origin in this one, and yet, both stories follow their own storyline and they don't coexist.**

**Was that explanation understandable enough? I hope so, if not, it would be better if you visited my profile page to know more about "Project Justice". Now you don't need to read the five project justice stories if you don't want to. Each story is independent from one another.**

**Then what is the reason of having five stories named Project Justice? Well, they are actually four, which will lead into a crossover-like fifth story. But regardless that scenario, the stories will start and end as normal, you don't really have to read them all.**

**As for right now, there are three current "Project Justice" stories. This one of course, and "Project Justice: Those who ride the Lightning", and "Project Story: Emerald Twilight" The first one is a Kid Flash story, the second a Blackfire story involving the Green Lantern Corps. None of the stories really affect this one, other than cameos and funny situations, but nothing too major or evident at all. The only way someone would understand the cameos was reading all stories, yet again, it is not necessary.**

**Again, you don't need to read "Project Justice: Those who ride the Lightning" or "Project Justice: Emerald Twilight" if you don't want to. Both stories are independent, you just need to read them all IF and only IF you want to read the crossover fifth story. If not, then just read the one you want. Having said that last, enjoy this story, and if you want more info about "Project Justice" then visit my profile.**

**Now, as for the real summary (Everything back there was a copy paste): The Wrath of the Gods is a story involving the Greek Myths, which is centered in expanding your knowledge of Aqualad's character from the comics with his villain's gallery, and his personality traits. The story of course is based on the comics, but isn't at all accurate, the plot is my own invention. As for this story, we will enjoy a reverse Romeo and Juliet mixed with Greek gods and the Teen Titans. And it is mostly centered on Titan's East. So, having said all this, I hope you enjoy, and be aware, there will be DC comics references.**

**I don't own any DC Comics related character.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

**Athens, Greece. Mount Olympus. January 1, year 2005.**

"How much longer are we going to continue with this senseless discussion? Five human years have passed since the argument began!" For the mortals of now days, the Greek gods are nothing but a myth. And yet, they exist. True gods, who each new millennium reunite at the crystal castle on top of Mount Olympus. And they discuss, they negotiate, they threaten, for each desires the supremacy of their respective kingdoms. "Enough! Father, uncle. Earth is still my domain!" Athena was the goddess who ruled over Earth, even if mortals decided to ignore such reality in favor of their own gods. But if to be honest, it was Athena the goodness who kept the humans safe from the wrath of the other eleven gods.

"You waste your time, sister." Artemis would reply, her hair gold, her eyes emerald, always carrying her bow and a necklace with a moon around her neck. "Five mortal years is only the blink of an eye for us gods. Each millennium it is all the same, we can thanks Ares for such diversion every millennium. "She complained and faced his brother, the god of war.

"As each millennium, it is an honor to anger my beloved sister." Ares was a god of long dark hair, short beard and mustache, always wearing a black armor with spikes all around its shoulders, a very dangerous god. "This dispute is as usual enjoyable as well. Both Poseidon and Zeus can't ever get enough of it." Ares explained, as the yells of two of the primordial gods erupted all around the place.

"My lords, please, what are you, humans?" Hermes, a grey skinned messenger of the gods with empty black eyes mentioned. Carrying at his hand was a baton with a couple of ghost-like snakes surrounding it. "I am sure both kingdoms can reach an agreement." Hermes insisted, but his reasoning was of no use.

"If this senseless war continues, my grief will keep on delivering bad weather to the humans." Demeter, the goddess of harvest and sacred marriages, mentioned while trying to help Hermes with the reasoning. Her skin was green, her hair looked like it was made of leaves, the leaves however were covered by a soft veil of snow, since it was winter in most of Earth.

"They will survive, sister. They have my protection." Spoke Hestia, the goodness of home and health. Her skin was softly pink, and her hair was of a deep orange color. "While not worshipped, home is a place all humans find peace at. Even from the harsh weather you may cast upon them." Hestia explained.

"But no home will save the humans from the wrath of our strongest gods." Apollo mentioned. The god of sun and light. He wore golden sandals, a white silky tunic. His hair was always in flames. "This discussion needs to end. Five mortal years may be nothing to us, but while we discuss, the humans stop worshipping us now more than ever. Our powers are dramatically reduced."

"We depend on human belief for our existence." Aphrodite, the blonde goddess wearing a pink Greek robe, mentioned while facing at her reflex by the mirrored table. "So far, humans believing in us as myths had sustained us. But fewer mortals are interested in our myth anymore, there must be something that can be done to resurrect their interest and belief."

"Perhaps my idiotic husband would be more pleased doing war to humans. That would force their belief!" Hera, the goodness of women and marriage mentioned. She was wife of Zeus, but the constants infidelities of her husband drove her to hate everything in general, but mostly, whoever was a bastard child from Zeus.

"That's not for you to decide." Hades, the ruler of the underworld, and the third strongest god of the Greek myth, mentioned with calmness. He wore a dark blue armor, his hair was long and dark, and his face was as white flames, which reflected the dammed souls inside of its flames. "I wish however you, bothers, would pay more attention to my conflicts at the underworld, than on your childish disputes." Hades explained. "Do not forget, all mortals will reach my realm. And I can give them damnation, just as much as I can give them salvation. But he who sits at my throne since 2,000 years, that demon Neron, had changed the underworld. I beg of you, brothers, help me reclaim my kingdom!" Hades asked.

"Hades! I got a kingdom of my own to worry about!" Poseidon, the lord of the seas, of green skin and water-like beard, yelled to his elder brother, and then directed his attention at Zeus. "My kingdoms are reduced, but are still powerful, Zeus. You sank my continent into the ocean! Atlantis was a fair city! Technologically outmatched! Even 9,500 years ago when you sank it with the Great Deluge, their technology was far more advanced than any other civilization since." And Poseidon readied his trident in favor of using it against Zeus.

"And you still accuse me?" Zeus, the blond haired god of thunder and sky, yelled with his eyes sparkling with electricity. "It wasn't I who lifted that shield-barrier your people invented to detach Atlantis from the dominion of the sky! And even when such abomination was casted by your people, I forgave them. I did not cause the Great Deluge that sank Atlantis 9,500 years ago! And every 1,000 years we have this same discussion! I have decided, Poseidon. There will be war!" And Ares smiled at such revelation, but Hades was the one who stopped his brothers.

"Enough! Regardless of my many problems in hell I will not stay put while my two little brothers destroy one another, and the mortal world in the progress." And Ares was enraged by his uncle's interference. "May I make a suggestion? A war between gods would destroy the world, and we need to restore the faith of mortals to regain our powers. I suggest the war to be at Earth, between mortals. Worshippers of Poseidon and Zeus, led by one champion of each."

"And why don't we make war on the underworld instead?" Athena yelled with annoyance. "Why are always the humans the ones to suffer the selfishness of the gods? It is unfair. I'm highly against it!" Athena mentioned.

"But I agree." Hera added, and everyone faced her. "If my husband and his brother wish to do war, let them lead their bastard sons to the battlefield. It will save me the effort of doing the killing myself." Hera added, and Zeus just faced Poseidon with rage.

"Very well… I have decided." Zeus mentioned. "I shall select my champion, and so shall you. They shall be our blood, sea and sky will enter to war, the kingdom of Athena will serve as battlefield." And Athena wanted to complain, but her kingdom becoming a battlefield, was far better than the war between two gods.

* * *

**Project Justice: The Wrath of Olympus.**

**Season One: War of Sky and Sea.**

**Chapter One: Sealing Vows.**

* * *

**Pittsburg, Pennsylvania. Lake Erie, Titan's East Tower. January 1, year 2005.**

"How did everything end out as this?" Speedy added while drinking a soda on top of Titan's East Tower. Fireworks were illuminating the firmament, it was a very enjoyable view to him, and at the same time he didn't care much since he knew there were better things to be doing at this very moment than witnessing the New Year fireworks. Speedy then took a deep gulp of his soda, in a way that Aqualad, next to him, though he was drinking a beer. But Speedy wasn't legal yet, they were both 15 years old, so the more Speedy could do to feel adult-like was pretending he was drinking a beer. "One day, I will find the perfect girlfriend. A goddess!" He began out of annoyance, and Aqualad took out a deep breathe.

"Speedy, not again." Aqualad began. "I know you are upset for your girlfriend dumping you, but maybe it is because you flirt every girl you know. You sort of remind me about our friend with the fast feet." Aqualad mentioned while thinking about Kid Flash, and Speedy rudely threw his empty soda-can to Aqualad's head, who ignored the aggression, but caught the can before it could fall from the edges of the tower and into the lake. "Please don't contaminate my home." He insisted, and placed the can by his side. "I'm going to regret this, but I got nothing better to do, human's customs are strange to me. But what is that couples do on New Year?" Aqualad risked himself to ask, and Speedy raised an eyebrow with happiness. "I'm already regretting it." He added with a drop of sweat covering his face.

"New Year is the moment of promises, my friend!" Speedy added and sat next to Aqualad, placed an arm around his shoulders, and moved his free hand around the firmament, as if trying to catch the fireworks. "On New Year, everything changes. For us normal humans it means the end of a period in life in which what was done is way in the past, and it's the perfect moment for a new beginning." He explained, and somehow, Aqualad couldn't buy such explanation. "It means opportunity, it means evolution, many make promises they swear will complete on this New Year. Sealing a promise with a girl for example, is like forcing her to decide to walk by your side for a whole more year. Or, if you are lucky enough, climb the next ladder in the relationship. For your innocent mind that means going from holding hands to kissing." Speedy joked, and Aqualad rolled his eyes in annoyance. "What is it to you anyway? New Year I mean. How is it celebrated down there?" Speedy wondered.

"We don't." Aqualad mentioned, and Speedy made a mockery of annoyance. "I don't understand a lot of things. What's so great about the air you breathe being swallowed by fire of different colors? It's like an octopus throwing ink at the water you breathe. Doesn't it hurt your… how are they called…? Lungs?" Aqualad wondered, and Speedy stared at him as if he were some kind of freak. "If I want to see an event like this, I just swim to the deepest parts of the ocean and stare at the jellyfishes and squids. Those are real colors under the darkness of the sea. And it doesn't hurt my gills." And Aqualad pointed at his neck, and Speedy was disgusted when seeing the movement of his gills. "Sorry… I guess I should hide them somehow." He informed, and Speedy moved his head in negation. "I know I'm a freak."

"So?" Speedy mentioned. "You are a humanoid prince from the depths, Más and Menos are Guatemalan dwarves. Bumblebee is black. Dude, not all people are racists. I don't judge, and thankfully, nowadays people are more tolerant. You don't need to be afraid of being different, heck, girls dig you even more than they dig me." And Aqualad smiled softly. "Why don't you have a girlfriend anyway?" Speedy wondered while opening another soda can.

"It's complex." And Speedy spit out his soda and made fun of him. "It's not that! I'm not timid, it's just. I am an adopted prince of Atlantis. And my mentor, Aquaman, is expecting a child… a real heir to the throne… if I were to get involved in a relationship, some members of the court could see it as usurpation of the throne and would surely start a war between Poseidonis and Tritonis, and try to force me into the throne. There are many who hate my king… they call him soft toward the surface world… and they would try to force me into replacing him. That's why I'm out here, so far from home. Returning to Atlantis… would be painful…" And there was silence for a while, and Speedy thought about what to say next, but no smart comment crossed his mind.

"Well… that's complex…" Only that one. And he continued drinking from his soda. "Well, it's not my business anyway." He admitted and continued drinking his soda. "Heck, we all got problems…" He began, as trying to continue with the conversation, when an explosion at Steel City was evident at the distance. "For starters, Steel City got more problems than a bunch of heroes can handle." Speedy continued and stood up. "Seems like someone wanted to be the first evil-doer of the year. The others won't help us this time, Bumblebee is out celebrating with Cyborg, and Más and Menos are all the way back to Guatemala." And Speedy then noticed Aqualad jumping off the T-Tower, and into the ocean. "And you freaking gill head leave me on my own? Seriously?" And then he saw Aqualad surfing on top of dolphins, which slowly lead him toward Steel City. "That… looks kinda fun…" He admitted and then rushed downstairs to try and help out. "What a way to spend my day off! I really need to get a girlfriend."

**Steel City, Pennsylvania. Northern Touristic Zone.**

Steel City, just as many of the cities around the United States, is divided in zones. The T-Tower is stationed at the Northern Touristic Zone, just in front of the hotels and the beach. While Steel City isn't at all a touristic paradise, it got a small border with Erie Lake, where the tower was built. The lake, known as one of the 10 largest lakes, is large enough to have a surfing beach, and the fishing is good, though not during winter, when most of the lake is frozen.

Once the dolphins who kindly allowed him to travel on top of them reached ice, Aqualad jumped toward the natural bridge and waved his hand for the dolphins to go. He then rushed toward the beach and toward the streets. Aqualad liked the Northern Touristic Zone the most, majorly because it was close to the lake, but also because it was quieter than the other four zones which were majorly industrialized. The explosion took place close to the hotel chains, in the heart of the Northern Touristic Zone. And it took little time for Aqualad to reach there.

Unfortunately, Aqualad knew that the farther he was to a body of water, the more dangerous the situation was for him. He depended of the bodies of water to sustain himself, and could dry if he wasn't careful. So he had to fight fast, and effectively.

It didn't take him long to reach the explosion site, and when he did, he had to jump and evade a car that was thrown at him. He immediately launched himself to battle, only to notice the attacker wasn't at all an enemy, but a friend.

"Finally! I was wondering when would I win your attention!" A girl yelled, and then carried another parked car on top of her head and launched it toward Aqualad, who still couldn't figure out what was going on, but jumped aside once the car got too close. "When I heard you were Poseidon's champion, I admit I was a little surprised. But I finally see the familiar resemblance." The girl was dressed in a red leotard, wore a silver tiara, and a lasso tied to a silver belt. She also wore silver bracelets, and her long black hair was adorned in a ponytail. She was a girl she knew well, and a close friend, and still she was attacking him. "Defend yourself!" She yelled and launched yet another car.

"Wonder Girl? What is going on?" Aqualad wondered, and began jumping and dodging cars. "Why are you trashing the city?" He wondered, but the girl was deaf to his words and ran toward him and began throwing punches, which Aqualad evaded, and in some instances blocked. "Wonder Girl, it's me, Garth! Your friend!" He informed, but the girl kept on attacking. "Wonder Girl! Wake up! What is going on? Mind control?"

"Mind control? Thanks for worrying honey, but I'm on full control over my actions." She explained and then punched Aqualad's chin, who spun around a little until crashing with a parked car. "Apparently you didn't hear the announcement. No wonder since you never return to the kingdoms of Lord Poseidon." The girl explained, and Aqualad recovered and faced her with determination, this time whiling to fight back. "It's nothing personal, Garth, I'm only following orders." She explained. "Better be us than our people murdering one another, this pains me, but needs to happen… I'm sorry…" And Wonder Girl launched herself to him, and Aqualad jumped, while Wonder Girl slammed her fist at the car he was stuck at not long ago. Aqualad was then about to punch her, when he stopped. "You and your manners. Just punch me." She insisted.

"I don't punch women." Aqualad replied, and retracted his fists. "Just what is going on?" He demanded an answer, and Wonder Girl took a deep breathe, and then kicked Aqualad's face hard. "Wonder Girl!" Aqualad tried to bring some sense to her. But the girl continued launching punches, and this time she punched his chin, but he dodged the next attack, which was buried on the building she punched, reflecting her power.

"Stop complaining and fight me. This is the war of the semi-gods! Poseidon and Zeus have chosen their champions among their descendants. I am surprised by their decision though. I could swear they would choose our mentors, whatever were they thinking." She insisted, and launched a punch, which Aqualad blocked. "What surprises me the most is finding out you are a semi-god just like me. Fairly interesting I must say."

"I'm as surprised as you are… since I am not a semi-god…" And Aqualad finally punched Wonder Girl, who began rubbing her jaw in pain. "I don't punch women, but you are an Amazonian warrior, and not returning your punches is an insult. Yet we are friends, I refuse to fight you." He added with concern.

"We don't have a choice." And the brawl continued, and this time Aqualad returned the aggression. "There are secrets the gods of Olympus keep for themselves. I wasn't aware of my own heritage leading to the primordial god of thunder and the sky either. Yet here I am, as champion of Zeus. Standing against the lost son of Poseidon."

"Who told you such lies? I am not the son of Poseidon!" And before the fight could continue, a trident was launched in the middle of their fight, and Wonder Girl was freaked out and surrounded by several warriors wearing scale armor of blue colors, all of them with lances and tridents with only two ends in the form of hooks. Aqualad was surprised to see them, his people, the Atlanteans, had left their undersea kingdoms.

"But you are." Someone mentioned, and the Atlanteans all kneeled, and Aqualad knew what was going on. The king himself was walking his way. Aquaman, proud emperor of the seven seas. Pants surrounded by green scales, golden-orange scales surrounding his chest, although those scales were only an armor, not like the green ones which were part of his skin. He carried a shield of blue crystals on his left hand, and with the right one he unburied Poseidon's trident, which he had launched himself earlier. His blond hair was long, and his face surrounded by a golden beard and mustache, he looked fairly royal-like. "Stand down people, we didn't come here as an invasion force. If we win too much attention, this little incident will escape to the media." The king added, and Aqualad only then noticed the streets were completely silent, not even a soul was seen. "Your queen is stepping on very thin ice, young amazon princess. Your actions could have launched us all into war with the Earth-Walkers." Aquaman mentioned, and Wonder Girl just crossed her arms out of annoyance.

"My King Orin! What are you doing here?" Aqualad wondered and kneeled before him, and then the soldiers took their spears out and surrounded Wonder Girl. "Just what is going on here?" He began, and then saw the Atlanteans trying to capture Wonder Girl, who ended launching them all around with skill. She was a warrior, regardless of how many Atlanteans attacked her, she was hard to defeat. "Wonder Girl! Please stop this!"

"We are at war! That's what is going on! And your king is breaking the one man war pact!" Wonder Girl mentioned, she was furious. "How dare you interrupt our battle?" She added, and launched the last of the Atlantean soldiers to the ground.

"I dare doing whatever I please." Aquaman added and readied his trident. "You are now my prisoner, it's not optional." And the Atlantean warriors stood up once again, although very weekly. "Resist me again, and you will truly break war between our kingdoms." Aquaman insisted, and Wonder Girl bit her lips with hatred, but surrendered, and allowed the Atlanteans to tie some weeds around her hands. "Do not hurt her. She is a guest despite the weeds." He pointed at the weeds tying her hands. "She will be treated with respect… for now…" And Garth just faced Wonder Girl, who childishly stuck her tongue out toward him despite the situation. "Call our men off the streets. Release the traffic around the secured zone. And I want the ambassador of Themyscira informing Queen Hippolyta of the capture of Donna Troy." And Aqualad's jaw dropped. "You, are coming with me." He informed while pointing at his once sidekick. "Your self-exile is over. We are going back home." And Aqualad vowed, accepting the direct order from his king.

"Lord Orin!" An Atlantean added, and Speedy was suddenly thrown to his feet. "This Earth-Walker escaped our watch and entered the secure zone." The soldier added while pointing his lance toward his head. "Shall we execute him?" He wondered.

"You will not touch my friend!" Aqualad yelled, and the soldier faced Aqualad with hatred, and left Speedy by the floor. "Speedy… return to the T-Tower… I will handle this." He explained, and began walking away with the group of Atlanteans and Aquaman, but Speedy stood up and grabbed his arm, forcing the Atlanteans to bring their lances out once again. "Speedy!" He yelled, and Speedy was surprised.

"Whatever you say, gill head. But I'm going with you." And Aqualad moved his head in negation. "It isn't optional. We are teammates." And Aqualad then nodded, and suddenly, the Atlanteans launched themselves toward him and tied him in weeds. "What the titan is going on here?" Speedy complained.

"Atlantean hospitality of course." Aquaman mentioned, and Speedy was stripped of his bow and quiver. "If Wonder Girl is a guest and is tied in weeds, it's only natural you, as a guest of lesser importance, are surrounded by more weeds than her." Aquaman explained, and his army got in line and lead Speedy as a prisoner just behind of Wonder Girl.

"Wait a moment, what do you mean Wonder Girl?" Speedy wondered, and then noticed the girl tied by her hands by weeds and walking in front of him. "Donna?" Speedy wondered, and the Greek amazon faced away, not whiling to show any weakness. "What are you doing here? I thought you were forbidden from the world of man."

"We all have a lot to catch up with, Speedy." Wonder Girl added with coldness. "Right now I want to understand Aqualad's version. Afterwards, I will reveal my intentions." And Speedy nodded, although he was extremely confused. "Just play along, Roy, all answers will come in time." She explained. "By the way, you look as handsome as I remember." And Speedy smiled weirdly at her.

"Oh this year is going to be fascinating." Speedy mentioned, and was then pushed rudely by an Atlantean warrior, and all the way toward the beach. "Watch it! I'm the friend of the prince! What do you think will happen if you keep on trying your luck?"

"You are the friend of an Idylist, Earth-Walker. So I suggest you watch your tongue." And Speedy faced Wonder Girl, who at that very moment refused to give him an answer, and remained as fierce as was possible of her.

The trip continued in silence, Aqualad walked with his head facing the floor, and his eyes in blank despite always being of a deep-black color. Soon the pavement was replaced by beach-sand, and the sand by a mixture of sand and snow, then to ice, and finally, water.

"Place some face-mask on our guests. We are going home." Aquaman mentioned, and the Atlantean soldiers took some golden-metal-made face masks which covered the entire jaw section until reaching the ears and nose, and forced both Speedy and Wonder Girl to wear them. The mask had some tubes which were forced to enter their noses, which was uncomfortable, and forced Speedy to fight back, but tied as he was, it was of no use, so he had to tolerate the uncomfortable sensation of the tubes entering his nose and ears, and then he began having problems to breathe. "Our guests first." Aquaman added, and then opened a portal with his trident, in which the Atlanteans threw both Speedy and Wonder Girl rudely, who were swallowed by the water trap.

**The Capital City of Poseidonis, Atlantis.**

"Welcome back home, Garth. Prince of Atlantis." Aquaman added upon coming out of the portal, and surprisingly enough, both Wonder Girl and Speedy could hear his words perfectly despite being underwater, as well as breathe normally. "Are you impressed, my guests? These masks function just as the gills of a fish, taking the oxygen out of the water and filling your lungs by the tubes you were complaining about only recently." Aquaman explained while pointing at Speedy. "The mask also transforms the vibrations in the water into sound, which means right now you can hear and speak down here. The pressure is a far different problem, I doubt Wonder Girl will have troubles adjusting. You, however…" And Speedy began complaining about a strong pain on his ears. "Eventually you will get used, just resist until reaching the Palace." Aquaman explained, and Aqualad swam his way next to Speedy and helped him swim toward the palace in the middle of a dome-like city, where everyone swam around happily, as if the wonders of the sea were as normal as breathing, and to them it was, but for Wonder Girl, the wonders were a treasure from the Greek god Poseidon. "My hospitality will last as long as you cooperate, princess." Aquaman mentioned coldly, and Wonder Girl faced him with hatred. "Diana and I share a history together. Such is the only reason of why you are still breathing. That and preserving peace, but then again, I'm not afraid of war. Tempt me, and I will rip your mask off." And Wonder Girl grunted bellow her face-mask.

* * *

"Almost there, Speedy! Almost! Just resist!" Aqualad yelled, and suddenly they passed through the front doors of the Palace, Aquaman's underwater castle, and Aqualad stripped him from his face-mask rudely. Just then, Speedy breathed, and spit out some blood from his mouth. "I told you to go back to the tower, but no, you had to come, didn't you? You are always doing the opposite of what you are told to do!" Aqualad complained, and Speedy just pushed him aside rudely. "Speedy!" He complained.

"How about… you give me some damn credit for getting my butt… swooped by your Atlantean friends back there… only to make sure you are all right." Speedy complained, and then began admiring his surroundings. "Mother of Robin Hood… just where are we?" Speedy wondered, and faced the beautiful castle. The walls were made of giant corals which shined blue as crystals, and had many panoramic windows that lead to the open sea. "I will never eat sushi ever again." He mentioned while seeing some ugly fishes. "How many feet below are we?"

"Enough for your body to be crushed like a soda can under your hand in seconds." Aqualad mentioned. "But luckily for you, the mask forms a pressure against the water's depths, albeit temporal, it shatters fast, nothing can survive these depths. You are standing where no Earth-Walker had ever walked." And Speedy felt honored, and then saw the bubble separating the water-world outside from the insides of the Palace. "An air-dome. Aquaman needs water as much as he needs air. So the air-dome is the only building in all of Poseidonis which got breathing air inside. It is also a way to ensure there can be safe meetings between Earth-Walkers and Sea-Dwellers in the future. It had never been used for such purpose though."

"Not until now." Aquaman mentioned upon his arrival, and then rudely took Wonder Girl's face-mask off. "That's enough men." Aquaman mentioned. "I will take over from here. After all, Sky-Dancer or not, the girl can't breathe underwater." Aquaman mentioned, and Wonder Girl crossed her arms in annoyance, while the Atlantean soldiers went out of the dome. "Welcome to Poseidonis. Vulko! Where in Hades' name are you, old fag?" Aquaman yelled, and suddenly, an old and fat man wearing a blue tunic, made it out of one of the rooms. He was sort of bald, but had a few horns of gray hair, just as if he were some kind of mad-scientist, he even had a long white mustache. "This is Nuidis Vulko, my scholar, advisor, and chief scientist. He will make sure you are well taken care off. Vulko, this is Princess Donna Troy, younger sister of Diana." And the old man's eyes widened. "Don't give me the usual war-talking, Vulko. Prince Garth has returned! And I want a celebration honoring his return, and quick. And tell the Atlanteans not to start a blood bath when the ambassadors from Themyscira arrive.

"Ambassadors of… King Orin! What nonsense have you done this time?" Vulko added, and then faced the group. "A Sea-Dweller, a Sky-Dancer, and an Earth-Walker, on Poseidonis? The gossips this will begin at our kingdom will be legendary. For the love of Poseidon, what am I to do with the king?" Vulko continued complaining. "First things first, our honored guest cannot be seen wearing such abominable clothing on our kingdom." Vulko continued, and clapped his hands a couple of times until some women with green-scales for legs and waist arrived. "Take the Sky-Dancer's measures, as for the lackey of our beloved prince. His earthling clothes will suffice."

"You will honor my guest, Vulko. Take his measures as well." Aqualad mentioned, and the girls exchanged looks. "The Earth-Walkers did not discriminate me when I was up there. They will not be discriminated here in my kingdom. Take his measures, and I demand him to sit next to me during the banquet." And Vulko's jaw dropped, and the girls exchanged looks. "And for the love of Poseidon, they are guests, not prisoners." And Aqualad took Vulko's sword and cut the weeds of Wonder Girl and Speedy. "Do not even try it, Wonder Girl." He mentioned when noticing the wrestling posture the girl had readied herself at, as if knowing the girl would try to attack him. "Let's try to assimilate everything that is going on. Later, I will do war to you." And the girl bit her lips in annoyance, stomped her foot hard at the floor, forcing it to shake horribly, and Speedy to freak out, but then surrendered. "Now… leave…" Aqualad mentioned toward the women, and they faced Vulko.

"Idylist or not, he is the king's adoptive son, obey!" Vulko yelled, and the women nodded. "I will prepare a suitable room for the Sky-Dancer, but you can't ask me, young prince, to give the same privileges to an Earth-Walker." And Aqualad crossed his arms in annoyance. "As you wish, your Fishesty."

"Fishesty?" And Speedy began laughing hard, but when noticing no one was laughing with him, he shut up. "Sorry… now, if it isn't too much of a burden. What the hell is going on here?" Speedy yelled, and then began breathing heavily out of annoyance. "I mean, please, Earth-Walkers? Sky-Dancers? Sea-Dwellers? And what the arrow is an Idylist, your Fishesty." He added with annoyance evident in the tone of his voice.

"Earth-Walkers are the mortals who walk on earth, is it that hard to understand?" And Speedy made a mockery. "Fine, I will explain. My culture is strongly tied to Greek myths, just like Wonder Girl's culture is." And Speedy faced the girl, who just crossed her arms out of annoyance. "Earth-Walkers, are the humans who live on earth, they are also called dry-landers. But be aware, whoever calls you a dry-lander, is no friend. Earth-Walker is the most respectful word to call your kind, since just as in the surface, the Atlanteans are racial intolerant." He explained.

"Idylist, is a race of Atlanteans, most of their body are made of blue scales, Garth is one of them." And Aqualad lowered his head ashamed at Wonder Girl's words. "Not even inside their own culture they respect one another. There are three groups of Sea-Dwellers. The species of Sea-Dwellers you see here, the ones with the green scales as lower bodies, are the Poseidonians, living inside the dome-city of Poseidonis, the strongest of the three races of Sea-Dwellers. Aquaman is their king, his Atlantean name is Orin, just as Aqualad's name is Garth." And Speedy began laughing, but was silenced by the glares once again. "Continuing where I left it, the Tritonians are what could be described as mermaids. They are more fish than men, cursed by an evil sorcerer by the name of Shalako. But once they were Poseidonians. So, putting it in simple words, Posedonians are the ones with green scales, Tritonians are the mermaids and mermen, and the Idylists are the product of the union between Posedonians and Tritonians, Sea-Dwellers with their bodies almost entirely covered in scales. Garth is one of them, and their prince." She explained, and once again Speedy began laughing.

"Hehehe, Garth?" And Speedy laughed a little once again, but both gave him a cold glare. "Whatever, so, you got a ridiculous name. But that's not the point. Why can an Idylist like you, be the son of Aquaman, and still be hated? I saw how the soldiers were looking at you." Speedy wondered, and Aqualad moved his head in negation.

"Poseidon, give me strength." He begged. "You were never interested in my life ever before! And now you want me to explain it all?" And Speedy nodded, and encouraged him to explain. "Fine… the Poseidonians, and the Tritonians, are the blessed species, said to be created by Poseidon and his son Triton. The Idylists were the branded, sons and daughters of the union between Poseidonians and Tritonians. The Poseidonians were great Scientifics, the Tritonians were more magically inclined, we Idylists were branded, not good with science, our brains weren't that developed, and no good with magic either, our magical connection wasn't that strong as the one of the Tritonians. Eventually, the Poseidonians and the Tritonians were feed off the useless Idylists, and we were exiled. The union between Posedonians and Tritonias became forbidden, and my race slowly began to fade. Right now you are in front of the last Idylist."

"That's not the full story, Garth." And Aqualad bit his lips in annoyance. "Speedy is your friend, he deserves to know about your true heritage." And Aqualad faced Wonder Girl with indifference. "Don't you want to tell him about your father?" She began. A look of concern was even drawn in her eyes.

"Garth got a father and that is me." Aquaman interrupted. "I don't care if he is an Idylist. He is my son." And Garth smiled. "Come here." Aquaman mentioned while grabbing Aqualad by the shoulder, as a caring father. And both Speedy and Wonder Girl exchanged looks and followed them. "Garth… I never approved your self-exile."

"I know my king, but you must understand." Aqualad began. "As an Idylist I may be branded and hated, but the day you declared me your adopted son, the Tritonians began winning interest in me. Atlantis shares a long history of brothers killing brothers for the throne, and sons murdering their fathers to rule. I have heard even of a group of Tritonians calling themselves the Tharnians trying to create an insurrection. I fear they want me as their leader."

"Ha! And what makes them think you would wish my throne?" Aquaman yelled with arrogance. "What worries you truly, my son? My throne is yours when the rightful time comes. Nothing will change that." Aquaman insisted.

"Unfortunately, my king, I am not your heir." Aqualad mentioned, and the group finally arrived to the throne room. "Your heir is to be born." And Aqualad kneeled before a couple of thrones, one belonging to Aquaman, better known by his people as King Orin the Second, and the other throne belonging to Mera, the red headed queen of the sea, and who carried a now three months baby inside of her belly. "My Queen Mera."

"Garth, honey, you can call me mother." And the woman stood up weakly, and climbed down the stairs leading to her throne and asked Aqualad to stand up so she could hug him. "My dear Garth… it's been so long… I have missed you dearly." She added, and kissed Aqualad's cheeks.

"You see, Garth?" Aquaman began. "We do not care about you being an Idylist. We do not care about you not being our biological son. You are, our son, and the birth of a son or daughter of my own blood will not change that. But of course he will one day be king. But once my son is born, Mera and I will go into retirement, and you will be crowned king until my son or daughter is old enough to claim the throne." And Aqualad couldn't help it but smile at the idea. "But that's not the reason of why we brought you from the world of the Earth-Walkers back to Poseidonis, my son." And the coral-made doors of the throne room were slammed open, and a fierce stare adorned Aquaman's eyes. "Oh no it's not… the reason you are here… is far more important than whoever sits in my throne." And Aquaman saw various Atlanteans being launched inside of the throne room, none of them was badly injured, only disarmed, but nothing could change the fact of all of them being defeated by a fierce warrior, surrounded by an army of at least 50 amazons. "It's nice to see you again, Diana. Haven't seen you since Barry's funeral." Aquaman mentioned.

"This is not a social meeting." Wonder Woman, the princess of the amazons, declared fiercely. "I come to claim my sister. You have interrupted her holly mission! Your actions have endangered the safety of all humanity!" And Aquaman smiled with arrogance, as if inviting Wonder Woman to try and fight him. "It's unbelievable how arrogant you can be, King of the Sea."

"As arrogant as I need to be, Princess of the Earth. It's not my fault Zeus decided to declare this girl his daughter." And Wonder Woman readied her sword. "This would be a glorious battle, but fortunately for your amazons…" Aquaman mentioned, while an army of Atlanteans surrounded them. "I am whiling to negotiate a truce." And Wonder Woman moved her hand, and her amazons pulled their weapons down. "I recommend you not to ruin such opportunity." He instructed, and Wonder Woman faced him with concern. "What will it be then?" Aquaman asked. And surprisingly enough, Wonder Woman smiled.

"Arthur… you never cease to amaze me." Wonder Woman mentioned, and hid her weapons. "At the Justice League you were a great warrior, not that wise though. But very clever. And I respect you too much as to start a war with you." And Wonder Woman approached, and both Leaguers began shaking hands. "But I will remember this the next time I got to save your finned butt on a cosmic event threatening all existence." She mentioned.

"Ha! It is always me the one saving your cute little butt, princess!" And Aquaman got his ear pulled hard by Mera. "What? I married you, not her." And Mera frowned in annoyance. "Whatever. Right now what we need is to ease the wrath of our gods." And Wonder Woman nodded in agreement. "Leave us, men, we will speak!"

"Amazons, do not start a blood bath." Wonder Woman ordered, and both armies left the throne room. "Let's us hear about this negotiation that will cease the hostilities between our gods." And both Aqualad and Wonder Girl breathed out in relief.

"Who… is Arthur…?" Speedy wondered, and both Aqualad and Wonder Girl slapped their own foreheads hard and pointed at Aquaman. "So he got three names?" And both rolled their eyes. "Whatever, everything had been so crazy anyway, now I only need Green Arrow to come out of a window with an army of Robin Hoods, and I will discover I had been dreaming this whole time after having too many sodas on top of the T-Tower." And Wonder Girl slapped the back of his head hard. "Ouch! I love you too." He joked, and Wonder Girl blushed, Aqualad just ignored the whole situation, being more concerned about the reason between the war between Atlantis, and Themyscira.

* * *

"Atlantis is already immersed in a civil war as to worry about war with the Sky-Dancers and the Earth-Walkers." Mera explained to the group an hour later while everyone was having dinner. Due to the importance of the occasion, everyone was forced to wear Greek-styled tunics. Speedy of course could not understand the reasons, it was something that had to do with the gods from the Greek myths witnessing this meeting or something. Mera was even leading the conversation since her husband, Aquaman, was usually very straight forward and rude. "We understand the oracles of the temples of Themyscira declared Donna Troy as the champion of Zeus. Is this information true, Princess Diana?" Speedy however, could not take his eyes away from Wonder Girl, who now had her hair adorned in a twister-like tower of black hair, and was wearing a one pieced Greek dress of red colors, which she seemed to hate a lot. She was also wearing many white gold and silver colored bracelets and a tiara, which make her look as a real princess. Speedy was speechless at her view.

"It is correct, sister." Wonder Woman mentioned, she was also wearing a dress, not that she liked it either. Her dress was yellow, and her hair only adorned by her tiara, she refused to fix it in any other way. "We were called to the temple of the oracles, all royalty attended, even I had to leave my duties at Gateway City to attend the meeting. We were glorified with the words of Zeus. He mentioned Donna Troy, as one of his children of Myth. As we know, Donna Troy was made of clay, and life was given to her by the lighting of Zeus. She is Zeus' daughter since she was born by his divine power. She was chosen as champion."

"Why not choosing you?" Aquaman interrupted. "You would develop even better in a battlefield." He explained, and Wonder Woman nodded in agreement. "It would have been glorious." Aquaman continued, and began tearing a fish apart with his hunger, and Aqualad was disgusted. The teen hero was wearing a blue tunic, and eating a weed's salad, since he called the fish his friends, even if most of Atlantis feed on them. "What? This fish made fun of me, so I got him backed for me." And Aqualad rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Garth, you need to understand your place in the food web." He explained.

"I don't eat my friends." Aqualad insisted, and Aquaman was annoyed by the behavior of his heir, but Mera calmed him down, and moved her head in negation. "So, Donna is Zeus' daughter and champion… champion for what?"

"For the safety of the mortals." Wonder Woman explained. "Every 1,000 years, the old gods reunite on Mount Olympus, and they discuss." Wonder Woman mentioned. "The affairs of the gods are mostly centered in trying to force humanity into believing on their existence, since our gods got their power from belief. Zeus and Poseidon however, are always throat against throat trying to show off about their superiority."

"Which always leads into them starting wars on the world of mortals." Aquaman interrupted. "I am a descendant of Poseidon myself, not a son, but Orin the First, my ancestor, was son of Poseidon. I could have been chosen as the champion."

"But you were not for the same reason I wasn't." Wonder Woman mentioned. "This millennium, instead of sending our armies to war, they decided to place all their trust in two champions, so revealed the oracle. For the Sky-Dancers, Donna was chosen, since she was not born of an Earth-Walker as mother. Queen Hippolyta, my mother, is an Earth-Walker, thus making me an Earth-Walker myself." And Aquaman smiled with arrogance. "Orin, do not forget, you are also an Earth-Walker, Orin the First may have been a Sea-Dweller. Same as Atlan the sorcerer and Atlanna who were your parents, but after exile, she gave birth to you on earth, thus making you an Earth-Walker." And Aquaman slammed his fist hard at the table. "It wasn't an insult, it was a praise. Arthur, I know how much you appreciate Earth-Walkers. You don't have to preteen around me." And Aquaman calmed down.

"So… if Aquaman is not the champion of Poseidon, who is?" Aqualad wondered, and everyone faced him, even Speedy who didn't need to be a genius to deduce it. "You are not serious." He informed. "My father was an Idylist King known as Thar! And my mother was also an Idylist Queen known as Berra." He spoke in defiance.

"Garth… Thar means 'He who is favored by the gods', and Thar was a Sea-Dweller. Thar is nothing but a name Poseidon chose to seduce another Sea-Dweller." And Garth flinched, and Mera was about to run to his side, when Aquaman stopped him. "No, no, no… let the kid realize it himself…" And Mera nodded. "Three… two… one…" Aquaman counted.

"Poseidon is my father?" Garth suddenly yelled, and he began pulling his hair. "But it just can't be! My father was an Idylist who exiled me after my birth because I was born with deep black eyes." He mentioned while pointing at his eyes. "The Idylists were very superstitious! I was left to die on the sea! But I survived by communicating with the sea creatures!"

"First of all, the color of your eyes indicates the depth of the ocean. They say the deeper your eye color, the deeper you can go, and only Poseidon can go as deep, so your eyes are of such color because you can also travel that deep." Aquaman explained, and Garth moved his head in negation. "Whatever the reason of your exile was, you can be sure of it not concerning Poseidon, he is famous for allowing his sons to be their own men… or semi-gods, or whatever. As for your ability to speak to fishes, it is a blessing from Poseidon, only his bloodline possess it. Case solved, you are a son of Poseidon." And Aqualad was about to complain, but instead just slammed his forehead hard at the table. "So, now that Aqualad's heritage predicament had been solved, Zeus and Poseidon chose a man and a woman for a reason." And Aqualad recovered from the shock, and began eating his salad in silence, trying to assimilate it all with no luck.

"Indeed. The gods have many children, they could have chosen someone older, or stronger… and instead they chose Donna and Garth, and it is more than obvious why." And everyone faced Wonder Woman. "The first reason is, because both are prince and princess of empires who got fairly powerful armies. The Atlantean army, and the Amazon warriors." She explained.

"Which means that they got control of our armies, and can lead our kingdoms into a carnage." Aquaman mentioned while biting an eel's head off, disgusting Aqualad a lot. "I got the feeling it was Ares' idea. You know how he is the only god who gets power outside of worshipping itself. He surely plotted this."

"Not without the intervention of Athena." Wonder Woman mentioned. "She is the goddess of wisdom, and her wisdom gave us all hope of there not being war between Poseidon and Zeus for another 1,000 years." And Wonder Girl grew bored of the conversation, and began drinking her cup of juice. Speedy was enamored with her way of drinking, and she noticed, and smiled a little for him before continuing drinking, Aqualad in the other hand stuffed his mouth again with salad. "For there to be peace, Wonder Girl and Aqualad need to get married." And then it happened, Wonder Girl spit her juice all over Aquaman's face, and Aqualad coughed his salad on Wonder Woman's one, they then stood up, even Speedy stood up, and they all yelled in unison.

"WHAT?" Their yell filled the room, and both Wonder Girl and Aqualad faced one another. "I can't marry him/her!" Both yelled. "Don't you see? He/She is a brute minotaur/spineless jellyfish!" Both continued yelling. "Who are you calling spineless jellyfish/brute minotaur?"

"You can't marry her! I saw her first!" Speedy suddenly yelled, and everyone at the table faced him. "Just saying, it's an earthling rule, he who saw her first got more right." He lied while blushing out of embarrassment. "Whatever, I will just shut up."

"You would be doing us a favor, buffoon." Aquaman mentioned. "And then cleaned the juice away from his face. "Which reminds me." He added while standing up, taking a fish, and hitting Wonder Girl with it at her face. "No one spits the king!" And a fish-mark was left at Wonder Girl's face, who faced Aquaman with hatred evident in her eyes. Aqualad then flinched.

"Worry not, I don't have your King's bad temper, I will not hurt you." Wonder Woman mentioned while cleaning the weeds away from her face. Wonder Girl then complained while doing hand movements around her face, but Wonder Woman ignored her. "So… it is a simple matter of choosing… we can call the marriage idea off and go to war… or have them married and end this for good."

"War!" Aquaman added while picking his cup of wine up, and Mera pulled his ear. It was obvious he was getting drunk. "Fine, fine, we will get the kid married." And Aqualad stood up and was about to complain. "Garth! In only six months, Aquababy will be born." Aquaman pointed at his wife's belly, due to his half drunken state, he was saying nonsenses, even going as far as call his heir Aquababy. "And when he or she is born, you are king, and you can be no king with no queen." And Aqualad gulped hard. "So, I will save you the effort of choosing. You marry Wonder Girl and that's final!" Aquaman yelled.

"Enough with your drinking!" Mera added and took the cup away from her husband's hands. "Forgive my husband, he is a bad drinker and gets aggressive when he is getting drunk." She explained. "But regardless his ruthless words, he is in the right, Garth… forget about becoming king if you want, but ask yourself this. Is it really worthy sending two kingdoms to war… ending countless lives, when you know a marriage could save those many lives?" Mera asked, and both Aqualad and Wonder Girl exchanged looks. "It is possible for you two to even come into terms with it. I'm sure of it." She explained.

"For Atlantis only… mother…" Aqualad replied, and Mera hugged Aqualad with happiness. Wonder Woman then faced Wonder Girl, who couldn't believe what was going on. "Donna?" He wondered.

"Are you serious? No way, Garth, I like you as a brother, a very annoying and crybaby-kind of brother, but still a brother. I have never ever seen you in that way ever!" She complained, and Aqualad nodded. "I'm only 15 years old! How am I to marry him? It's not fair! I got a life! I got some guys I want to get to know better! You are going to tie my life to him just like that?" And Aqualad felt a vein popping at his forehead. "No offence implied."

"Sadly, I can't say non-taken." Aqualad mentioned out of annoyance, but he quickly recovered. "Donna… think… saying no is the same as stripping many families of their beloved ones…" And Wonder Girl bit her lips hard. "I will try to be a man to make you proud… it's the best I can do…"

"You can't ever be the kind of man that can make me proud." She added, not with harsh intentions, but with concern. "We are like water and oil… we can't mix…" She explained. "I'm sorry Garth… you are too good hearted… too peaceful… I know somewhere out there, exists a girl for you… I'm too aggressive and battle-thirsty to even be with you…" She explained, and both lowered their heads. "But… it's my duty… I guess I have no choice… I'm so sorry for this… I'm ruining your happiness…"

"Only just as much as I'm ruining yours." Aqualad replied. "We accept." He sentenced, and Wonder Girl once again lowered her face. "For the glory of Atlantis, and Themyscira, and the welfare of the human world… we will be wed under the eyes of both Zeus and Poseidon. A Sky-Dancer, and a Sea-Dweller." Aqualad explained, while taking Wonder Girl's hand

"Let's just get this over with… I think I drank more than what I should have." Aquaman mentioned while moving dizzily around his chair, and Queen Mera helped her husband to stand up. "Vulko! There are 50 Themyscirian amazons, bring 50 of our strongest Atlanteans. They will seal their vows today. Let our kingdoms know of their promised union."

"And the gods preserve us. We will need to keep peace for one year until both are at marriage age." Wonder Woman mentioned. "Try to get along with him, sister. Today you both seal vows, in a year you marry for real. I will pray to Demeter to give you strength." And Wonder Woman followed the drunk Aquaman and Queen Mera to the throne room, were the preparations for the ceremony were going to be made.

"Seriously? I mean, seriously?" Speedy yelled out of annoyance. "My crush and my best friend? Married? How dare you?" Speedy yelled, and Wonder Girl blushed at his words. "I don't understand! Why are you two taking such unreasonable actions for gods who doesn't exist?" Speedy yelled.

"Speedy… please… you are making this harder than it has to be." Aqualad explained. And Wonder Girl nodded in agreement. "Just as I try to understand the world of the Earth-Walkers… you too please try to understand my world… our world…" He corrected, and offered his hand to Wonder Girl, who kindly negated it.

"I need to be alone for a while to think." She insisted, and Garth nodded in agreement. And once he did, he left the meeting room in favor of thinking on his own. "Do not hate Garth, Roy… neither of us wants this." She explained, and Speedy faced away in disgust. "Do you remember the days when we were part of the Original Teen Titans… Robin… Kid Flash… you as well, the three of you fall in love with me… Aqualad was the only one who didn't, he was my little brother… and now I have to marry that brother by force…" She informed, and that only added to Speedy's hatred. "Just try to understand… if the choice was mine… I would have chosen you…" And that pierced Speedy's heart even more, though he was glad in a way as well. "Please forget about me." And Wonder Girl began walking away, and left the room.

"Forget about you?" Speedy yelled to the closed door. "I forgot about you, for many years when you said you wouldn't leave the Amazon Island… and then, you just return, and you are everything I can think about! And now you want me to forget about you? No… Donna… I won't forget about you… I will find a way…" He added, and then punched the wall hard.

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Aqualad asked Wonder Girl a few hours later. She was facing out of the window of their shared waiting room. She hadn't changed into more wedding-like clothing. Instead, she was still wearing her red dress, and just cleaned the fish from her face from when Aquaman hit her. "Donna?" He asked again.

"I'm fine." She replied with sadness, and then took a deep breathe. "Garth… just tell me something… is there a girl you like…?" And Garth lowered his face. "I'm just wondering… because… there is someone I like and I have to give up on him… what about you?"

"There is a girl I like…" He admitted, and Wonder Girl nodded with sadness. "But… I need to give up on her as well… it wouldn't be fair for our kingdoms if there was war…" And she continued nodding, Aqualad then got worried about her, forced or not, they were going to be husband and wife, and so, he tried doing some conversation that would help them get along. "King Orin says we should aim to get to know our kingdoms… I told him keeping you here was like having a fish inside a fish-bowl at the surface… you would be dying slowly." And Donna nodded in agreement, not truly paying attention to the conversation at all, but trying to. "He agreed on extending the dome all around Poseidonis… Tritonis can't be transformed into an air bubble though… you know… fins and ground don't get along. The councilmen is furious, they say it is madness. King Orin says it is an opportunity to expand the Atlantis, bringing amazons to our cities and building temples, hospitals, and schools… maybe it is a wise decision…"

"Garth!" Wonder Girl yelled. "Please, if you continue, I'm going to punch you… I don't care about politics at all. My heart belongs to the battlefield." And Aqualad lowered his head. "I know you are a pacifist… but don't ask me to try to comprehend your world… just as I won't ask you to understand mine… we will just, get married… be seen by our people together, and you can be all politics if you want… I will distract my mind on crime fighting." She explained. "It's not a matter of trying to get along… we can't get along… we are too different."

"Water and oil." He added weekly, and Wonder Girl nodded in agreement. "So… we won't even try?" And she nodded once again. "Agreed… you are too savage for my taste anyway." And Wonder Girl punched his arm hard, and he rubbed it as fast as he could. "Ouch! Watch the scales! It hurts when they are removed!" And Wonder Girl made a disgusting sound as if swallowing her puke. "Did you just…?"

"Shut up!" She added while covering her mouth. "What is below the scales anyway?" And Garth pointed at his pale skin. "Really? Human skin?" And he nodded in agreement. "So, your scales are like an armor?" She wondered.

"I can get them off, it is too painful though. But I can. Only that leaves me vulnerable to attacks. My skin bellow is as strong as a rock, but with my scales, it is as if I was wearing a metal armor that is weightless." He explained, and Wonder Girl was impressed. "They regrow daily though." And Wonder Girl tore a portion of the scales apart around his arms. "Ouch!" He complained, and Wonder Girl saw human skin, and began pressing his arm. "That hurt a great deal!" He complained, and Wonder Girl just admired his muscles bellow.

"You aren't as bad as I thought you were. At least you got the body, but your attitude totally stinks!" She mentioned while pointing at him. "I can't ask you to turn into a true warrior… can I…?" And Aqualad moved his head in negation.

"I can't ask you to be more political influenced… can I?" And Wonder Girl made a mockery and immediately moved her head in negation several times. "I will try… to be a warrior…" And Wonder Girl faced Aqualad with interest. "I don't expect you to do the same… but… if we are going to share the rest of our lives together… at least… I have to try."

"I wonder… can you truly…?" She wondered, and Aqualad didn't say a thing. "I certainly doubt it." She mentioned, and then grabbed Aqualad's arm and began walking him out of the waiting room. "Our kingdoms await." She mentioned, and led him outside, and they were showered by the chants from Atlanteans and Amazons, both armies yelling their royal's names. Aquaman and Wonder Woman were in front of the closed doors of the throne room, waiting for Aqualad and Wonder Girl to arrive. Speedy just faced Aqualad with hatred, as he walked with the girl he loved toward the doors. Both then followed Aquaman and Wonder Woman inside of the throne room, where the high class Atlanteans, and the bravest of the Amazons, awaited for the announcement to be made.

Aquaman and Wonder Woman were then presented with a couple of crowns, silver colored ones, since they were going to crown a prince, and a princess. Silence was made when both took the silver crowns, and both Aqualad and Wonder Girl kneeled before their monarchs.

"I am King Orin the Second, King of the United Atlanteans! Ruler of Poseidonis! Conqueror of Tritonis! Savior of the Idylist heritage!" And the Atlanteans went silent when hearing the Idylist mention. The only Idylist they could tolerate was Garth since he was a hero. "With this crown, I name Garth, the last of the Idylists! Hero of the kingdom of Atlantis and my adopted son, as future heir to my throne upon his marriage with the Sky-Dancer, Donna Troy!" And the Atlanteans and the Amazons cheered their names.

"I am Princess Diana, ambassador of Themyscira, daughter of Queen Hippolyta and Zeus!" And the amazons claimed her name once again. "With this crown, I name Donna Troy, born from clay, daughter of Zeus and Zeus alone! She who is hero of Paradise Island! And my adopted sister, as future heir to the throne of Queen Hippolyta, upon her marriage with the Sea-Dweller, Garth Orinson!" And the Amazons chanted her name, even when they didn't believe in marriage at all.

It then arrived the time for Aqualad and Wonder Girl to seal their vows as a promise of marriage, since they weren't old enough of age. Aqualad was first, he hadn't prepared a thing, everything went too fast, but he was eloquent, and found out a way.

"I, Prince Garth Orinson by adoption law. Promise to be faithful to Donna Troy. She will be my sea that will calm my heart, and the anchor that will forever bring me back home. She will be my siren, whose voice shall I always treasure, she will be my light, under the depths of the ocean floor. And I swear to forever, treasure the pledge of our union." And Donna was impressed, but not enough to pretend happiness.

"I… I…" Donna began, she didn't know what to say, different to Aqualad, she wasn't good with words. There was silence all around the palace, and Aqualad took her hands, trying to help her, but she couldn't find strength in someone she didn't love, so she forced herself to continue. "I… Donna Troy… promise to honor my royal responsibility, and treasure our mutual sacrifice." She finished. It surely wasn't what anyone was expecting, it almost sounded like a surrendering. But Aqualad fixed the moment, by grabbing her chin and stealing a kiss from her, lighting the mood of the citizens of both kingdoms, who thought of it as a promise of true love. But there was no love in the kiss, only responsibility, and duty. Speedy knew it, and swore to find a way to break the promise of marriage. He had a year before the real wedding after all.

**Pittsburg, Pennsylvania. Lake Erie, Titan's East Tower.**

"I'm telling you guys! This had to be the best New Year ever!" Bumblebee yelled upon her arrival to the tower. A huge smile was drawn on her face. "Say anything you want of my tin man, Cyborg knows how to dance! We totally ruled the dance floor!" She yelled happily. "He could be more romantic though, but I'm not complaining, naah, not this girl. He will fall to my feet eventually." She continued while facing Más and Menos, arriving to the tower with her.

"Oye chico, ¿Tú tienes la más mínima idea de lo que Bumblebee está diciendo?" Más wondered, which translated to English meant: 'Hey dude, do you got any idea of what Bumblebee is saying?'

"No hermano, la Bumblebee nunca se entiende. Siempre esta parlotee y parlotee y nunca dice nada interesante." Menos mentioned, which translated to English meant: 'Not at all brother, Bumblebee is always talking and talking and she never says anything interesting.

"Pero tiene más curvas que la carretera de Durango." Más mentioned with a blush on his face, which translated to English meant: 'But she got more curves than Durango's highway'. Durango being a state of México. And Menos blushed and smiled from ear to ear.

"Honey, I got no idea of what you two are saying. Whatever, Speedy, how was your New Year?" She wondered when seeing Speedy by the sofa, staring at the off television. "Speedy?" She wondered, and Más and Menos shared weird looks of concern.

"Worst… New Year… Ever…" He added with hatred, which forced both Más and Menos to freak out and hug one of Bumblebee's legs each. "Stupid Aqualad… stupid, stupid, stupid… I will find a way, I certainly will… I hate him, I hate him, I hate him…" He kept on complaining, and Bumblebee sweat dropped.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, man." Bumblebee mentioned, and then saw Aqualad entering the room and rubbing his sore muscles. "Hey, Aqualad! I know you don't celebrate New Year, but how was your New Year anyway?"

"My New Year?" Aqualad wondered. "Oh, it's still January first?" He wondered. "Well, it was all right." He added, and Speedy grunted with hatred, and Aqualad flinched and backed off. "Well… sort off… I have been moving furniture all morning." He mentioned.

"¿Para qué quiere Aqualad muebles nuevos? De todos modos él vive en el estanque de abajo." Asked Más, which translated to English meant: 'What does Aqualad needs new furniture for? He always sleeps on the tank bellow anyway.' To which Menos replied with moving his shoulders up and down.

"I no longer sleep at the fishing tank… the king's orders… I need to share a room with my bride to get to know her better." He informed, and everyone blinked twice at that last. "By the way, keep your voices down, she recently fell asleep." But then he felt a sandal being rudely thrown at the back of his head. "Ouch! Donna!" He complained while rubbing the back of his head.

"You are too noisy!" Wonder Girl yelled, and Más and Menos felt their jaws dropping. Speedy in the other hand, was burning with hatred with each passing second, Bumblebee was just spacing out in surprise. A girl had just come out of Aqualad's room, and she was wearing nothing but a white T-shirt, she was even walking bare feet. "Who are they?" She wondered.

"Teammates." Aqualad added calmly, as ignoring the big shock from his teammates. Wonder Girl then rubbed her eyes, and then punched Aqualad hard, forcing him to rub his arm once again. "Ouch! All right, all right!" He complained. "Wonder Girl, these are my fellow Teen Titans East comrades. The Twins are Más and Menos, the girl is our leader, her name is Bumblebee." He informed, and Wonder Girl, began falling asleep, and accidentally hit her head with Aqualad's shoulder, who just pushed her aside gently, but that only added to the group's wrong thoughts. "Más, Menos, Bumblebee. This is Wonder Girl, you know her as an honorary Titan, but I guess we will have to discuss her membership, since you see… she is my bride…"

"Pleased to be acquaintance." Wonder Girl added, and she began feeling her head becoming heavier and heavier because of the lack of sleep. "Take me to bed." She mentioned weakly, and Aqualad let out a deep breathe of annoyance, but carried Wonder Girl princess-style anyway, which forced a feral lion-like grunt to come out from Speedy's lips. "And hurry up… getting my stuff into our room… I don't want you to keep waking me up… go to sleep already…"

"Whatever you say, princess." Aqualad added in annoyance. Truth being told, he wasn't interested in sharing the room with Wonder Girl at all, but that wasn't the impression he delivered to his teammates, who felt their jaws dropping all the time, and the three of them fainted in unison, while a dark aura surrounded Speedy. These were hard times for Titans East.

* * *

**Hahahahaha, so, I loved the ending, hahahahaha, even if it is bad for me to say it. Oh well, I'm all right now. Well, this was my first try for a Titan's east story, and as you can see, I'm using many characters whish come from out of the animated series. So, I will be fair, as in "Those who ride the Lightning" and "Emerald Twilight" and add a Bios section for your knowledge of Dc Universe.**

**Aquababy (Arthur Curry Jr.): No joke, there is an Aquababy. Right now he isn't born, but he is the first born son… legit son… of Aquaman with Mera.**

**Aquaman (Orin II/Arthur Curry): Aquaman is the telepathic ruler of Atlantis and the Earth's oceans, an Atlantean with incredible strength and speed as well as the ability to command all sea-life. His unique physiology allows him to survive on land and at the ocean's greatest depths of pressure and temperature. Given the names Orin through his royal heritage and Arthur Curry by his human upbringing, he fights to protect both worlds using his mighty abilities and political influence. He is a founding member of the Justice League of America.**

**Atlan: A sorcerer and former king of Atlantis, back then known only as Poseidonis. He is Aquaman's father, and the one who taught Aqualad sorcery, and prevented him from going feral, but that's a story for some other time.**

**Berra: An Idylist Sea-Dweller woman of the now extinct kingdom of Shayeris. She was mother to Garth, or Aqualad, whatever. She gave Aqualad to exile because he had purple eyes, in this story black eyes, and it was seen as a bad omen.**

**Green Arrow (Oliver Queen): He is the Robin Hood parody-like character who is mentor to Roy Harper, Aka Speedy.**

**Hippolyta: Mother of Wonder Woman and Queen of Themyscira. She conceives Wonder Woman by Zeus as a father (According to the New 52 (Only freaking good change they made!))**

**Mera: An undersea queen in an alien otherworldly dimension commonly referred to as Dimension Aqua.** **Exiled from her kingdom, Mera fled Dimension Aqua for the Earth dimension whereupon she met the Atlantean sea-king, Aquaman, who she shortly got married to.**

**Nuidis Vulko: He is a politician and royal scholar of Atlantis, acting as mentor to Aquaman. He is a member of the Aquaman Family. Providing sage wisdom and advice in times of crisis, he is the city's oldest dignitary.**

**Olympian Gods: Will name them all together because it would be a pain not to, they are going to be minor characters anyway. They are twelve: Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Hestia, Demeter, Athena, Hermes, Apollo, Ares, Artemis and Aphrodite.**

**Shalako: He lived nearly ten-thousand years ago in Atlantis in the years preceding the "Great Deluge". He was the brother of Orin the First, ruler of Atlantis. All you need to know about this guy by the moment, is that he will only be mentioned for folklore purposes as the one who cursed the Tritonians into becoming merpoeple.**

**Thar: An Idylist Sea-Dweller man of the now extinct kingdom of Shayeris. He was father to Garth, or Aqualad, whatever. He gave Aqualad to exile because he had purple eyes, in this story black eyes, and it was seen as a bad omen. For this story purpose, he was Poseidon.**

**Wonder Woman II (Diana Prince): What? She is Wonder Woman, enough said! Lol.**


End file.
